


The Best Comic-Con Ever

by MorganasCrow



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF, The Tudors (TV) RPF
Genre: F/F, First Date - Asking Out, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, apprehension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 23:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6631879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 2009 Comic-Con. Katie sees Natalie and struggles with herself... Shall she ask her out, or stand back and torture herself with apprehensions?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Comic-Con Ever

"Oh, lady dear, hast thou no fear? 

Why and what art thou dreaming here?"

\- Edgar Poe (The Sleeper)

 

Katie sauntered back to the table. Fans were great indeed, but she'd been on her feet since four a.m. and she'd been really exhausted by then. Katie threw her weary eye towards The Tudors' place and suddenly she felt the wave of pure love. Natalie caught her glare and gave her a tricksy wink. Katie lifted her hand and waved. Oh, she felt so embarassed. Katie has already loved Natalie for during shooting of  _The Tudors_ she worked at the costume department. Though she was still apprehended of the asking out... what if Natalie refuses her?

Katie left for the dressing room to check up her make up, to concentrate and to gather her inner strength. The important thing is _not to cry,_ she told herself. Katie, still submerged in her dismal thoughts, entered the empty dressing room - at least she thought it was empty - and saw Bradley kneeling in front of Colin with the engagement ring in his hands... She put a smile on her face. At least someone is lucky this Comic-Con. "Congrats, guys," Katie squeaked. Cols' face turned red up to his ears. Brads smiled: "Don't tell anyone, okay?" Katie tamed her fangirling and drove her finger over her lips to assume she won't utter a word. Cols, slowly getting his colour back, chuckled. "Would you be my bridesmaid?" Katie was so swamped with Brolin's bliss she'd almost forgotten her own apprehension. "Whenever," she smiled back. "I'll give you some room... sorry for interrupting," trilled Katie, backing from the room to give boys some privacy. "Cool, dude," uttered Bradders, already examining Colin's features.

Katie scurried back to the main area. She was walking through the room when she spotted Natalie going towards the table for some coffee. Katie froze and leaned herself against the wall, her eye fixing Natalie's beauty, her imagination drawing the most beautiful pictures. "You should tell her," said someone. Katie jerked. Someone knew. She took a second to calm herself down and then turned around. Millie smiled at her. Katie blushed. "I... I," she stammered. Millie gave an understanding smile and hugged Katie's shoulder, just like she did right before the soft kiss in the Merlin scene they both hadn't known yet by then would be deleted and never released. "You should tell her, else she'll be gone forever." Katie swallowed. Millie was right. This was pointless. She'll ask and she'll know how it goes, or she won't ask and she'll never get out of this. "You're right, Millie," Katie pressed her hand softly. "Thank you."

They both walked towards the table where Natalie was having a coffee. It was now or never. Millie patted Katie's shoulder. "You can do it," she whispered. Katie gave her one more smile and - her heart beating so fast it almost became motionless - she set her foot towards Natalie. She anticipated Natalie to refuse her politely. "Hello, Nat."

Natalie lifted her eyes. "Katie! Hi, beauty. How are you?" Stuff is messed up, thought Katie. "Do you have a minute for me? I need to tell you something... private." The apprehensions, that covered up Natalie's features filled Katie with fear. "Sure... let's go to the dressing room, shall we?" "Sure," Katie breathed heavily. She gave a look back. Millie lifted her thumb and smiled. That was the last drop of courage Katie needed.

 

Katie took a deep breath. "Okay, so... I love you secretly since we've spent our time during The Tudors' shooting and I would love to ask you out, but I'm so afraid and I know I speak so fast and I'm sorry for that, but..." Katie said this all so quickly Natalie could barely be able to catch something. Then she took a deep breath again. "Would you go out with me?"

Natalie was standing, slowly getting what Katie had just said and her eyes sparkled with tears. Oh, shite, thought Katie, it's messed up. Natalie looked straight into Katie's eyes: "I was so afraid... I feel it all the same, but I was apprehended to ask you out first... I..." Natalie kissed Katie's cheek and whispered into her ear: "Yes... I'd love to go out with you." Katie smiled so wide and then softly kissed Natalie.

Girls walked out of the dressing room, their hands around each other's waist. It was like if they claimed in public they're a couple, but it didn't matter - fans had already shipped them whatsoever. Natalie spotted Colin with Bradley and asked Katie whether they're together or just seem so (Natalie has seen Colin in the theatre, but she didn't know Bradley). Katie began to explain and Natalie giggled and felt great like never before by Katie's side. When they were passing Millie, she immediatelly understood and lifted her thumb once again. Katie smiled. "Thank you," she muttered quietly. "Thank you for everything."

 

"I, I touched your face  
I held you close  
‘Til I could barely breathe"

\- Stone Sour (Hesitate)

 


End file.
